User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Help! Ok for 4 days street racer213 has been helping me then suddenly he wipes out a bunch of stuff and i trade with him he promises to give me 50 clicks worth of stuff 20 of those i dont need anymore but still paid for and the rest i need here is what he owes 20 clicks on 1 random module 15 clicks worth of random rank 6-10 items a t square 400 thornax 2 iconoxs favor ok ? so i go to an admin he tells me streetracer213 was banned and cant force him to give me items so i should go to you what should i do/ :I'm sorry, all that I can do is tell you to not order from him again. Ajraddatz Talk 02:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Should he be removed from the staff of the official store? 02:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't even notice that. Yes, that is done. Also, the chance of his store getting approved just went from possible to no way. Ajraddatz Talk 02:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not sure where you removed him from but he is still listed on My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Official_Store/Staff. 16:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) he is off it now Cool. He's finally showing his true colors. Personally, I think he should get a permanent block for there reasons: # He tried to steal my account multiple times, on the IRC and through email chat # He tried to get me to send him LEGO sets in return for sets which he both didn't have and wouldn't send me anyways # He has been rude # He made excuses for trying to steal from me # He steals MLN items too 20:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Should the Official Store Cover Streetracer213's trades? I don't know where Pikachumatthew setup the trades with Streetracer213 but if any of them were through the official store it would seem the right thing for the other official store staff members to honor those trades. 22:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, feel free to put up a notice about that on the store's talk page. If not, then I guess I could... I'm pretty busy though. Ajraddatz Talk 22:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Hey, Ajz, can you please put me on your symbiosis module? I'm trying to earn grey bricks for rank 8. :Sure. I'm actually on vacation right now, and don't have access to MLN. When I get back to Calgary in a few days I will be glad to. Ajraddatz Talk 01:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) offense i have just been witness to some serious profanity issue coming from mln vs clubpages. go check the history of User talk:Charlielegoguy to see his edit before mine. he used the 3-lettered F-word. :That wasn't him, but an IP vandal. Please use an articles history and check before blaming a user. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 17:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) a ip did that? i thought i was going to get blocked.i do get worried a lot as i have a pesonal problem which manly makes me worred all the time. that ip tryed to frame me! oh, sorry, mln vs clubpages!! Ajr, just so you know, on the computer im using right now, the history button isnt visible. i wanted to check, but i couldnt find the button. so yeah, sorry about that, both of you. its ok but you really did worry me there and i didn't know intill then :No harm done, just be aware of it next time. Ajraddatz Talk 01:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar ∆ see my store 12:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry he doesn't do barnstars 11:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module can u put me in your symbiosis module? verrell123Talk 01:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Your bot Can your bot replace Template:Fairuse with Template:C-LEGO on all but File:Musket.jpg and File:Nitecrew_Self_Portrait.png. 23:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. I would have asked on your bots talk page but it is protected. :K, I'll do that (eventually :P) Ajraddatz Talk 23:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool. 00:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MLNO Merger I think MLNO will probably be merge. I don't why I'm saying this because it is almost 9 o'clock pm on my time zone. But, I'm completely fine with the MLNO Merger. Magazine166 (talk) 00:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the support :). Just so you know, it looks like we will actually be going over there now :P Ajraddatz Talk 00:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Why is that? Magazine166 (talk) 00:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :It is too much work for them to move over here; but it is extremely easy for us to move over there. Don't worry, literally the only think that will change is the domain name. You will still have the same editcount, same skin and we will still be hosted by Wikia :) Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So, it's gonna be the same, right? Magazine166 (talk) 00:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, the only thing changing will be the domain name (from mylegonetwork.wikia.com to mlno.org/wiki) Ajraddatz Talk 00:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :;Oh, also see My Lego Network Wiki:A letter to MLNO‎‎ please ::) Ajraddatz Talk 00:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I already check it. I think I got it now. Thanks. Magazine166 (talk) 00:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) But there won't be any user shops?? 00:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, they will get moved to MLNO. You still get to keep them, they are just moved over to the forum side. Ajraddatz Talk 01:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it's basically MLN Wiki on a forum site. :Other way around actually, the forum site on MLN Wiki. Ajraddatz Talk 01:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Then I have no problem with the merge. 01:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Official store tip I will leave this up to you: I looked at the psychology of advertisement, sound helps! and the sound that naturally draws people in is the sound of baby laughter is the best sound for advertisement, If you want you can put the Laughing Loop on the official store and that might help-- 22:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, that's a neat idea... Ajraddatz Talk 22:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I would think that's creepy.............but anyways, I never turn on my sound (especially when I found out what the harvesting sound was on MLN), so I suppose it is worth a try. 22:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is creepy too but why not try it?-- 22:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let's see what everyone else's reactions are. Just hope that they won't be scared of the Official Store. ;D 23:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) A Letter From MLNO Okay, so after countless PMs and letters about all this; here's my opinion. Quote from: FB100Z :Exactly. The point is that we are taking over. >:) :Alright, I'm gonna start with that. Take note of what he's saying. He's saying they'll be taking over MLNO. That is a big no-no for me, and while it may have been a joke, it was a very poor one considering the circumstances. ::Comment: It certainly was a joke, but I wasn't expecting it to be taken this seriously. Oh well. 03:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote from: Nitecrew :I again find myself neutral on this change. It could help draw more traffic to this wiki, and the stores. It would also be a reunion of sorts, between the wiki and the forums, which would be nice in a meta-physical way. My big question, is this something they want? Are the wiki forums as powerful and easy to use as the current MLNO forums? Is the move worth the effort? I think this is any answer only the MLNO folks can answer. :Someone thought of a good question. The one about if they're as powerful is likely a no. I speak from opinion though, but it looks like it wouldn't really be as fast to use as SMF forums. Quote from: AJR :I have sent two messages to Rahkshi (well, one, except I was at school and needed to leave the computer). I propose that we actually move over to them. Really, the only thing that would change for the wiki is a new domain name (mlno.org/wiki, and the current domain would redirect there), no more user stores (YAY!), and a few hundred people voting in every new RfA Tongue. Kjhf is right, it is really too much work for them to move here (and they have rejected the idea), but so long as everyone is onboard with this, we can move there. There are a whole lot of benefits to this, although admittedly more to MLNO than ourselves. Wiki administrators, don't worry, I am trying to work out something with them so that only we have the ability to block; forum admins just regulate the forums. There is no doubt about it; this is change. However, I truly think that it is for the best. Also, this way they can't keep on whining to us that they created the wiki; they'll be a part of it as we'll be a part of them : ) :Okay, just... Where do I start... :All that may change for the Wiki is the domain name and all that, but did you ever consider for the forum? We'd lose a lot of things, like the arcade and PMs(I don't exactly care to have my private messages be able to be read by the bureaucrats and such.), and you seem to brush that off as a minor detail. :Next, not everyone is on board, and that is where the problem is. It seems that only MLNWiki is on board with this, and that's because you have no downsides, while we'd lose things, and members(I'll touch on that later). :Also, that thing about only the Wiki Admins having Banhammers... Would that really be fair for the Admins from MLNO who need to use it? And in your little scenario, what if there was a flamer/spammer that needed to be banned, but all the Wiki admins either weren't on, or didn't see it or didn't care because it was a forum problem? Yeah, that right there is something we'd lose. Quote from: AJR :Huh? We are not asking you to lose your 8-12 year olds... once again, which misinformation are you reading? :You read your Wikia rules recently? You can't sign up with Wikia unless you're 13 or older. I've seen you guys ban or so for that reason before. Quote from: AJR :If you are referring to COPPA issues, then you had better think again. All that we need to bi-pass coppa is a parental confirmation. That can be provided in any number of ways, from a simple e-mail to a check-box on the signin form. In regards to COPPA, however, that is something that MLNO should look into. If you don't, someone could sue you. :Oh really, so Wikia allows custom sign-in sheets? Never knew that before, and I'm a bureaucrat on MLNWiki. How interesting? And most I've seen are the "print and fill in and send off to a particular address" kind, which I think not everyone can or would be willing to do. :And as to that last part, maybe you should brush up on your MLNO knowledge, we do follow COPPA, which is why the ages are hidden for those under 13. Quote from: AJR :Hmm, I wasn't aware of that being in the letter. It actually isn't an issue; we can work out a solution. Really all that needs to happen is that the users need to lie about their age, or get parental permission of some sort. This is something that should have been done anyways, when they created an account on MLNO. :Hmm, I'm sure that the admins on here have not allowed people under 13 here before. Quote from: AJR :... Your opinion is not only allowed, it is welcome. I actually did not write that, it was part of a revision by another user. As I said, that issue is easily bypassed. Also, as I stated to Rahkshi, please don't oppose off hand, ask. There is a 99% chance that we can do something about it. Also, the other major issue has been fixed. It is possible to easily import, through the source code (or RSS, if possible). :Yeah; no. You're talking a transfer of almost 240,000 posts through two things that wouldn't do that well, if at all. For one, RSS doesn't even show all the characters in a post. Quote from: AJR :lol, I'm not threatening anyone. You are holding onto an argument which really makes no sense, you are being rude and disrespectful towards me while I am responding in a civil manner to you, and are opposing this change because...well...it's change. We have given up on your vote; it is clear that you have some subliminal motive for not wanting the merge to go forward, otherwise you would have presented a convincing opposition. Thanks. :You mean like this? Is this a "Convincing opposition" enough for you? She wasn't just opposing this because it's change, she was opposing it because the only real benefits are for you. We'd be more restricted if we merged with MLNWiki, because of what I'm about to explain. We'd have to follow every single rule Wikia sets up, and I'm sure at one point I saw a "no copyrighted Avatars" rule, which would render half the avatars people on MLNO have unportable, because they have avatars of stuff like things from Megaman, Pokemon, or Star Wars and such. The next restriction is that you'd essentially be ruling us. Deny it all you wish, but when a forum is on something that's made for Wikis, and people that aren't admins on the site the forum used to be on suddenly become a rank higher than the admins, then that turns from "friendly merge" to "Merge to Rule". Face it, you'd have all the final decisions on what we could or couldn't do in terms of rules, and what we could have in the forum and such. Heck, likely if you felt like it, you could delete whole boards, not saying you would of course, but do you see what I'm getting at? :We'd also lose a lot of the stuff we have, like our custom profile fields, as I mentioned earlier our arcade, headers, our own logo... Get what I mean? :Now, before I move onto the actual letter, and the quoting of it... I wish to go over this small phrase of the opening. :increasing the activity of the forum. :It's already been increased a lot. Already this month, we're well on our way to breaking the forum monthly record. I think that's a very good way to tell that we're back into activity. So we're kinda doing fine in the activity department as it is. :We gain much more flexibility with design. RuneScape Wiki's forum design is somewhat ugly; we won't put up with such a thing. A lot of us here at MLNWiki are good web designers. :We'd lose our multiple styles. I know from experience; you can only have one style at a time, and what if someone wants a varied style? And they don't know how to make one? Plus, if we merged, as you noted yourself, you'd essentially have the final say for that. :In forum posts, it will be easier to point to MLNWiki's database. For instance, if someone asks for help in Rank 3, we can simply refer them to the Rank 3 Walkthrough with only a wikilink. :Not really any harder to do than copy/pasting the url into a post, or wrapping it with tags. In fact, Copy/Pasting it into an article is in a way easier, because you don't need to use tags on SMF forums. :Joined sites mean increased activity, better search engine rankings, and easier accessibility. :See above for activity. And in fact last I checked, in at least Google, MLNO was number one, which means you can't get better than that. And not just in MyLEGO Network Organization; it was the top result for the acronym as well. And easier accessibility? That, as MsRR pointed out, and you ignored, could be easily solved by mutual linking. :For logged-in users, ads only appear on the Main Page. This will be an improvement as opposed to MLNO's current ad concentration. :And for guests, it appears all over the place on the Wiki. And since likely that'll be the first place new members will look with this setup... :MLNWiki has a team of democratically elected administrators, and the possibility for any good user to become a wiki admin or forum admin. This is a great incentive to be mature. :No offense intended to the members on either site, but although they may be mature and such, do they have what it takes to help run a site? Or get rid of spam or flaming or other rule breaking stuff? :The community can elect its administrators, and possibly even re-elect the old ones. :Yeah, see, that's the problem, what if a bunch of rulebreakers(Even if they haven't done anything on that site yet) get together and decide they don't like the way the admins are cracking down on rules, and ousts them from the spot? There's a few former members here that I'd think would at least attempt that once. :Wikia's interface allows easier account creation, and administrators can block the bad ones. :That's not always a good thing. Especially when it only takes a split second for someone to create an account and post things that are inappropriate for either of the audiences. Sure, you can block them, but the damage would have already been done. But if you can see someone as they're registering, and notice that it is similar to an old rulebreaker, then you can simply stop them before they start their rulebreaking. :The benefit of MediaWiki software, which is customizable to whatever extent you like. :As much as we like; as long as it's approved by the bureaucrats, you mean. Since you'd have the final say about things. :All current administrators on the forum will be granted the Forum Administrator rights. A forum administrator user group, which can sticky topics and moderate the forums. They will be able to delete and edit posts, but they won't be able to ban users. That is something reserved for the wiki admins. :No, that's a Global Mod. An Admin is someone who essentially helps manage the site... That includes banning. So chalk that up to another thing we'd lose. :An award system, something unique to Wikia. Basically, users with the Award Administrator right can give users awards. This allows you to keep the award system that you have going already on MLNO. :You forgot the part where it's not shown in posts. The MLNO ones are. :A user board, instead of talk pages. The user board is located on a userpage, and allows users to communicate either publicly or privately. Whenever you send a message, you have the choice of marking it as public or private. :Sounds like our Profile Comments; except with no true Private Messages. Since I have a funny feeling Bureaucrats can see them too. Also, From the sounds of this, anonymous users can also use the private messages function of this, and that is a big security no-no. :Additional tools, as required. Such things as check users, who can see a user's IP for sockpuppet investigations, etc. :Yet those would have to be enabled per person; the admins have that as part of the admin usergroup. :A smaller forum on the wiki for discussing wiki-related topics. Everything else will be moved to the "bigger" forums, such as the Trade Market and user stores. When all the stores are moved, the forum's activity goes up, and there are less userspace edits in the Recent Changes, which solves the problem that stupid FB100Z tried to fix by deleting all the user images. :Ah, artificial activity, I see now. But what about the forum's activity in the actual discussion parts of the forum? That would most likely stay the same, or go up a tiny bit. :Please be aware that you guys lose nothing by this :Oh yes, because the Arcade, multiple styles/styleswitcher, header with news thing, a portal with news, and such is all nothing. We'd lose a lot, not nothing. :but this can only be done if you guys actually own the domain. :Oh yes; that's what I just about forgot... We don't own the URL. :including technical support (they will set up the whole thing, while we sit around and have coffee) :Oh, so instead of all us moving 240,000 posts, you'd have the Wikia guys who don't just focus on one site move it. Yeah, that makes sense... :This allows for many new features, including the ability to check a user's IP, :Interesting, I can already do that on MLNO. :block certain text from anything, :This too. :Once again, you won't actually lose anything by this :And once again, we would. :and the design changes won't even be noticable for the most part. :Seriously? I notice a lot of design changes between MLNW and MLNO. :What it will allow is increase customizability :Not really in style regards. :and Wikia technical support. :And we've got SMF For Free support. :removal of the captchas when sending PMs :Go get 5 posts on MLNO then come talk to me 'bout this. :Alright, so you might be wondering how the wiki and forum administrators will be (and currently are) elected. It is done at the Requests for Adminship page, which will be located on the wiki. basically, every user gets a vote (either support, neutral or oppose), and a 60% support is required to pass. This means that the person has the support of the majority of the community, and therefor /should/ do a good job of it. If at any time either A; they request the removal of their rights, B; the community requests the removal of their rights through a wiki forum, or C; they abuse their rights, then a bureaucrat can easily remove those said rights. :Sockpuppets could interfere technically. :Now, onto the fun stuff. I think that I'll start out with the awards thing that you have going here. Wikia has developed a system where users can send eachother "gifts", and users with the giftadmin user right can create new gifts. Well, we are going to shake things up a bit >:3. We can have the feature enabled, but so only gift administrators can give them out, and gift administrators also have the option of creating them. However, this is something that is very flexible. If required, forum administrators can also give out gifts, which will be renamed awards. However, if any person wanted to get involved in the awards process, they can just request the right at the requests for adminship page, and it if passes then a bureaucrat can assign the right to them. :So we'd have it supposedly like on here, except we wouldn't be able to give them out and they wouldn't show up in posts. Yep, definitely like MLNO's system... Or maybe not. :One thing that will change a bit is the PM system. Basically, it will be removed . Instead, however, users will be able to mark messages as private when sending a user a message on their page. This is also handy, as it keeps the messages in the same place. On the topic of user pages... Basically, they will be the same as they are now, except with far more customizability. See here for an example http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ajraddatz . Please note that all of the sections will be customized for the topic. We will also be enabling an advanced listusers thing, which also shows who's online. :As I've said a few times through this, I don't like the idea of having PMs removed, especially in a way like this, that could potentially have Bureaucrats looking through them. PMs mean private messages. :Now, onto the font colouring and bolding of administrators names'. While I would love it if it would just stop, and instead have an attitude of everyone being equal adopted, this is not a change that I will force. It is possible to keep the colours and font bolding with MediaWiki, as well as the little brick in-front of your name. :The colours and bricks are partly how the higher staff are identified. That is not changing. :A counter-vandalism IRC channel, to help find bad posts. :We have our own version of that in a way. :No more captchas!!! Once again, vandals and spambots can be blocked anyways. :And by the time they are, the damage would have been done. :Skin customizability. To a point beyond what you have here; the ability to completely change the UI. :And in the process removing the ability to have multiple skins/styles. No. :Now. Onto more stuff. :We'd lose the portal, as I've mentioned, and all the stuff that comes with it. Like, for staffies and such, that includes a recent posts and recent topics thing that shows up on every page. Sure, there's likely a recent changes for forums(And if there's a not, that just adds to the downsides), but would you really want to switch to another tab or window when posting just to see if there's been new posts? :I have no clue on the status on signatures, but if they're gone, or we can't have certain stuff, like in avatars, that's another downside, and another reason to add to my complete and utter rejection in this. :We'd also have to have you have control over all the rules, and would plain and simple not be our own forum and not sovereign anymore. :About one of those comments on the talk page, about how it'd prevent us whining about MLNO having made MLNW... I don't remember that even being a factor for quite a while, and if it's even been brought up at all, I'm thinking it was just as a "to let you know" type of thing. :Also, in consideration of all of this, all the voting staff and admins have come to an unanimous decision on "No." to the proposal to merge the sites. :And here are some excerpts from the voting staff... I definitely don't want this to happen. We've got over 220K posts so far, why leave all that behind? Besides, I'm not good at Wikis anyway. Wouldn't we also loose the skins? And they also seem blind to our 'awards' section... For the record, I don't think this is a good idea; Wikia does not have a very sophisticated forum software I don't think. If we can survive even when half our members leave.... then we should stay seperate. We've advanced. Their forum stuff is not. (don't kill me religious people plz D:) And why are they so sure that it will get mor activity? Talk page highlight (read the bolded part): Exactly. The point is that we are taking over. >Smiley --FB100Z TalkContribs 00:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) . They want to take over us, not merge with us. I am definitely not wanting a merge. First, I do not trust FB100Z or ajraddatz or mackmoron at running the "new forum" as Admins. First, FB100Z wants the MLNO page deleted, and now he wants a merge just to bring up activity. Now, he wants MLNO as a plea for activity. :Comment: FB100Z wants the MLNO page deleted — Let's see...how long ago was that? 03:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) We have more problems to take care of, and the merge will definitely not help, especially since it involves deleting all our progress as a forum. As much as I enjoy Runescape (I really do, ever since the other week lol), I'm not exactly up for copying them. That aside, I don't exactly feel the urge to move sites. Nor do I feel like moving 234101 Posts in 5150 Topics to another site. Even with someone who barely posts, like Diski, there's still quite a lot of posts to be moved by/for one person. *Skips tech stuff* The other thing that gets me is the democratic Admin elections. While I enjoy the concept of "Power to the people," this leaves the possiblity of giving THE HAMMER to someone like Empire, right? Would they also be able to vote us out of office? It sounds like a lot of work with very little to offer in return. (Besides, didn't we make the MLN Wiki?) In fact, it originated here. But I think some people forget that point, since they weren't there until it was at Wikia. As for this, a strong no from me. I am never going to give away our sovereignty and our independence like that. Understand that if we do go through with this, all of our rules will be null-and-void. If we do merge, then we are no longer the MLNO. Our community will be split, and we will be subject to whatever regulations the MLN Wiki has. We will be in their playing field, their jurisdiction. Our very identity will be erased. I also am not comfortable at all with allowing MLNWiki administrators to exercise their power and authority on our community. I do not know any of them well - many of us don't, which is why I am surprised at the fact that they would propose such a radical proposition. The talk page quote that KZ posted was a dead giveaway. Our community is slowly gaining back activity, and we cannot afford to let that go to waste. We all should be proud to be a member of the MLNO, and to go through with this merge would be to give away that great identity. As one of the greatest American presidents once said: Quote from: Thomas Jefferson "Peace, commerce and honest friendship with all nations; entangling alliances with none." By the way, who is the "leader" of the MLNWiki, or is it run by a council of administrators? Official Borg NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R8, feel free to begin writing a seven page NO, because I'm pretty sure that nobody will agree to this. You guys look like you need another no, and I just happen to agree there. So I say no to this. =P *adds my no 3 hours late* I always seem to miss this stuff Roll Eyes I vote no, too. It just occurred to me.. the Wiki is a commercial site, aren't they?? They allow contributions & such?? Their COPPA requirements are different than ours if that is true. We are not a commercial site, so our compliance is easier. -- 23:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Few Things I, FB100Z, Mackmoron11, Kjhf, or even Nitecrew would /not/ be admins on the forum. Bureaucrats could mod anything; no? Also, you wouldn't lose your arcade. That wasn't something that was going to be an issue transferring over. The arcade is part of the SMF For Free service; we'd lose it because of the host switch. ;) Wikia is a for-profit company, which would like this to go through. The prospect of them gaining 250 active users is enough to make it worthwhile for them to help out. It's still 240,000 posts on another service. And since the transfers would have to be done by hands, and by Copy/Pasting, and would have to be matched to individual users, that'd be a lot of work. And there isn't any guarantees that they would've ported over anyway. ;) The elected admins thing is not made entirely to make things "fair", or even be democratic. I can get where you're coming from; but do they have any experience with being a staffie is what I'm asking. It isn't the bureaucrats or admins that make the choices; it is the community as a whole. But what I had been meaning was that you guys would outrank the ones from MLNO. But as I mentioned in the letter, this is an unanimous no to merging. -- 23:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, found another thing. "Oh yes, because the Arcade, multiple styles/styleswitcher, header with news thing, a portal with news, and such is all nothing. We'd lose a lot, not nothing." Actually, all of those would be kept. You missed the part where I said that we will be able to find a way to keep /all/ of your current features. :Even when half of those things(Like the styleswitcher that doesn't require using the skins that are on here and the arcade) are mostly only on SMF For Free? -- 23:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you can still host through SMW for free, but with a MediaWiki base. That is how customizable the software is :3 ::SMF For Free is the SMF Forum Software free hosting hoster. I don't really think a Mediawiki base would work, especially since the "forum base" is shared on the host, and is the SMF forum type. ;) -- 23:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm just waiting for... something. -- 00:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmpf, you wouldn't be waiting for me to finish, would you? :P Ajraddatz Talk 00:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::No; something else. :::::However... I'll respond to those points you just responded to. :*''Yes, although we will promise to not interfere with forum activity. Violation of this would result in removal of bureaucrat tools.'' :You can't remove Bureacrat tools yourself though. :*''Actually, it would be automatic and by a bot.'' :Mind explaining how a bot would get all those posts from MLNO, match them to the right person, and get them on here? :*''If they are noobs, then they won't get a majority. If they abuse their tools, then they lose them. 'nuff said :P' :I don't mean 'noobs' I mean no staffing experience. Beings a staffie requires more than most people think... Especially on a forum. :*''Not true at all, and if required we could even make a new user group specifically for MLNO that can remove the bureaucrat right. Trust me, when Wikia is choosing between a forum with 250 active members, and a wiki with around 17, it is obvious who they'll pick :P'' :Would Wikia actually give someone a usergroup that can remove that though? I haven't heard of that happening. -- 00:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay; one, I'm just trying to point out to you what's flawed in that. Two; we don't have 250 active users that are on every single day, though I think it's starting to get back up there again. Three; last i checked, the unanimous decision was still no. ;) -- 00:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'll likely still be around; just uber inactive like before. xP :Oh; just one question, as I'd been watching the RC for a little while; you're only banning the anons that post inappropriate stuff for a day? I thought on the Block policy it was for like a month or something? Just curious on that part. ;) -- 14:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it I don't really get it with the project. I explained myself that this idea would be great and it would be great for many new members. But, some of the members are a least 11 - 12 years old. I mean, wikia is only allowed people over 13 to join. I mean in short, if some people are underage, then howcome they come over here and do something bad? If they continue to do, would they destroy the project? Magazine166 (talk) 23:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :If you're referring to the merger; it's not happening. -- 23:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Because MLNO is in compliance with COPPA, that wouldn't be an issue. Ajraddatz Talk 23:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) But, there are small kids that would ruin the forum. I don't want that to happen. Magazine166 (talk) 23:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::There are already small kids on the forum... Ajraddatz Talk 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::What AJR said. >_> -- 23:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Magazine166 (talk) 23:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Restore Restore User:92.20.30.88.I have created his page because he uses his talk page as user page.Because he get a warning i "moved" his talk page to his user page.(expect the warning)-- 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, there is no reason for an IP to have a userpage. If they want to have it on their talk page, then let them. Also, we are not usually accommodating towards vandals... Ajraddatz Talk 14:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I see nothing wrong with what Freddy did. Showing a person where things belong can be a quick and easy way to teach. Besides, that particular anonymous user is on a fast track to full banishment. I have restored the page. 15:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, haven't seen you in a while since this morning. How's everything going on? 18:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, fine thanks. I've been busy with other stuff... Ajraddatz Talk 18:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Good with me, I have a new cat now and by the way, how do you put your MLN Avatar on your userpage? 18:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You go to Edit your avatar, select the full body view, then you hit PrtSc (Print Screen) if you're using a PC, open up a folder that has images, open one image file using Microsoft Office Picture Manager (if you have it), right click, click Paste, close the current window, check back in the folder, and there should be a "New Picture.bmp". Open that up using the same program mentioned above, then crop it to size, save it, and you're done. 19:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :BMP = Evil Windows Format. Use PNG or JPG. 03:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I forgot to write that you should convert the file at freefileconvert.com. That's how I always do it for the screenshots I take, like the Top 10 soundtrack. 03:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Please see this Please see Forum:Background we want your comments-- 22:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Here is an order that only you can complete from the Official Store. Thank you. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki_talk:Official_Store#Anonymous_3 Donations Hey, How's it going? Those terms of use won't let me make an account so an anonymous user message will have to suffice. I am interested in making frequent donations to the store so can you tell me who to befriend? In mln I am legobob3446. 01:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Trade Geez, I feel like an idiot asking this, but I can't get LDD running and thus can't get Items that are obtained from Factory Modules. So I'd like to arrange a trade for the five Elemental Fires necessary for some Totemic Animals... 02:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that; but you'll need to add me first ;) Ajraddatz Talk 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! There, I added you! You are pending. Can you reply this message with a list of rank 0-rank 4 mailable items you are low on in the store so I know what to make? Why did it have to be. Hello, I noticed you deleted my store in progress klik4klik. Where did I go wrong? 14:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Its done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Check out the new klik4klik at my user page! P.S. Do you know if you can make barnstars because I would like to make a klik4klik barnstar similar to the labyrinth barnstar someone awarded you. 15:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, that might not be a great idea ;). Just give people s. Ajraddatz Talk 15:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, That sounds Fine My Idea I have an idea for the official store. I noticed that you buy gems from users for 4 clicks and gems are rare, so I think It should be for more than that. Perhaps 20. :That they are being sold for 4 clicks probably means that someone on the staff has an excess of Gems. The Official Store, as I have noted, has some really great prices, and we're not going to give our customers a letdown by pricing Gems with the "typical" 20 clicks. 01:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I am talking about how users can sell gems to the store and only get 4 clicks in return. :Actually, I don't think that's allowed. 02:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) It was. 02:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pipes & Gypsum Hello, If we are going to maintain this friendship on MLN , can you send me back my pipes and gypsum if you get any? I am trying to rank up, so I will need them. :I'll see what I can do. Ajraddatz Talk 04:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Nobody has clicked on the pets yet, but they will soon.(possibly from klik4klik which has one completed order. You should check it out because once every two weeks, admins get half off on orders of 100 clicks or less!) Clicks Hello, For my donations to the official store, do you think i could get a pay of around three clicks for every donation i give? :Sure, although you'll need to talk to someone else about getting those, sorry. Ajraddatz Talk 22:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you know who? Also, Check out my Store. You may have seen my other message, admins get a deal! The store Hi,I had an idea that since worn tuning forks are so easy to get, why don't you have a deal where every order from the official store gets a worn tuning fork for free? I have taken the liberty to get 100 and am sending them to you soon. Thanks! 04:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we had something like this at one point. The issue is that nobody wanted them :/ Ajraddatz Talk 04:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and can you change the page User:69.30.78.47/store (my store) to say Klik4Klik please? Click here Hi Ajr, I need to tell you something about the shop approvals. ZER0-0 has requested that his store be approved, but he keeps complaining that nobody bothers to look at his request. I've told him to tell an admin, but he has not done so, so I had to tell an admin myself. So, if you could help him, please do. Thanks. 00:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done, thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 00:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Um, you did it right, but I think you still didn't approve his shop. It's The Car Shop. You approved Teddy R1's shop, just so you know. 01:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol, well, both are good. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Forum It seems that the MLNO folks are allergic to wikis would prefer to be their own community, so we'll let them be that way. So here's the plan: ship the userpagies off to a Wikia Forum. We simply make our own separate forum if MLNO refuses to occupy that position. Any thoughts? 03:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :lol, I was thinking that actually. The issue is that Wikia doesn't want to enable the forums for anyone; but I'll pester Uberfuzzy some more, and see what I can do. It would be glitchy, but we could live with that. Ajraddatz Talk 03:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I did it! Spam Could you block this anonymous user. He keeps spamming pages. It has only been 4 pages, but the edits to Sticker were annoying. Thanks. 02:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :We'll give this IP a chance, since s/he hasn't received any warnings yet. Thanks for the heads-up. 03:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, and just so you know, if you checked the history, the spam edits were always very long and continued even though it was removed before. 03:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Nebs Can you please give me 40? 15:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Your bot Your bot took off the deletion tag on the unused background pages! FB100Z uploaded better quality ones from the MLN so there is no need for the other ones you bot edited on-- 20:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hi, I wanted to know what this :) means.- :) is an emoticon, which is an icon that shows a certain emotion. This particular one shows that of a smile. You tilt your head to the left and you notice that the colon forms the eyes, and the right bracket forms the smile. Other emoticons include :( ;) :D ;D 00:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) =_= hey i wanted to answer it but i got a editconflict and then i forgot to try it again. =P -- 11:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh. :/ 16:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-- Hi May I change the networker category so that each rank has its own category and the mini-ranks have just one box?-- Some Trades Hey ajr do you have some csus or nebs i could buy.-- 09:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get some ready and get back to you. Ajraddatz Talk 14:15, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks but i already got some csu only need nebs :)-- 14:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Because you are on the trade topic can you please help out at the official store archive 7? thanks :)-- 00:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) My Store Hi, can you look at the template talk:Store page? I met all the requirements and am ready to get it evaluated...-- order do you have any pipes or gypsums? 03:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry. Ajraddatz Talk 04:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :could i be on your symbiosis module Thank you Thank you for volenteering to Import my pages. I couldn't of done it without you. 11:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC)